They Call It A Vacation
by An Interesting Username
Summary: She remembers all the memories. All of the memories her mother left behind. Now, she asks for more. More meaning, "come live with me in Miami for summer". Torture is what she calls it. With her best friends, Trish and Rior, and her little sister, Elizabeth, Ally tries to make the best out of her "vacation". At least that's what they call it... Auslly&Trez My second Fanfic!-Aunna
1. Prologue-Where It All Began

_**A/N-So I know it's not very smart to do two stories at the same time but... I already started this one so, I might as well add it. From Ally's point of view. I really hope you guys enjoy it! I spent months trying to perfect this so.. It's actually my own personal story that's been converted by changing the characters' names. (With that said, sorry if they're name problems...) Anywho, Enjoy!~Aunna**_

_**Prologue**_

My life was a chain of unfortunate events. Though it wasn't always as depressed as it seems now.

For fourteen years of my life, I was an only child. Basically, I was spoiled rotten by my mom and dad. It wasn't a problem for them to do so either since my mom worked two jobs as a writer and a part-time nurse. While my mother wrote and saved lives, my father was creating his career that involved what he loved most; music.

Life was pretty great for me at the moment. Then I got the news. My mom was pregnant with a girl. That was the best news I'd ever gotten in my life.

In all honesty, getting what you want and not being able to share it with someone is the worst thing in life. Company was exactly what I need and a baby girl would suffice.

For the last couple months of my mom's pregnancy, I blocked everything out of my life. I placed all of my focus on my soon-to-come sister and when she finally arrived on January 3rd, I was more than ecstatic! Little Elizabeth Rain Dawson was her name and I, Allyson Dawson, devoted my life to keeping her safe.

But there was a slight problem. When I went into the hospital room to meet Elizabeth for the first time my heart stopped. We had no resemblance. With her blonde hair and sea blue eyes, we could barely pass as cousins since both sides of our family had brown hair and eyes. For the first time, I glimpsed around the room at the few of my relatives. Joy was really hard to find on their faces.

The week following her birth was the start of the heart-wrenching events. I had already put two and two together but my parents finally announced it.

My mom had cheated on my father and they were getting a divorce.

That was the worst of it all, but the following days of court and custody cases were just as bad. In the end, my dad gained the house and my mom gained me and my sister, and the cars. That meant we'd have to move and as long as my little Eliza, which I'd come to call her, was there, I was fine.

As the years passed and both Eliza and I grew older, my mom's stories became known worldwide. My mom was constantly off on business leaving us girls motherless and for Eliza's sake, I matured. I filled her mother position at age 16. I grew up for Eliza and Eliza only.

Now, I'm eighteen years old and still occupy her position. I'm literally her parental guardian now, considering I'm of age. My mom continued to promote her business out of town and I stayed as Eliza's motherly figure. Everything was how it should've been. Sad, but true.

_**A/N- I always feel as though the first chapter isn't as good as it should be. **_

_**BTW if you've read my other story you might have received some dejavu with the character Eliza (Elizabeth). I just find the name extremely beautiful.**_

_**Soo... **_

_**Review and tell me what you think guys! ~Aunna**_


	2. Here We Go

_**A/N-So I forgot the disclaimer so I'm going to include it on here. Anywho, I'm uploading this chapter immediately. I don't exactly know why, but why not. Enjoy!~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**_

**Chapter 1-Here We Go**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

The sound of Eliza's tiny, but shockingly loud voice boomed into my eardrum. I jumped slightly at the surprise but stayed lying in my spot even though she'd almost shocked me awake.

Almost.

I rolled over to the other side of my bed to ignore the wake up call. The last day of school was yesterday so I deserved this precious sleep before a summer packed full of excitement and travel.

By hearing the pitter-patter of Eliza's feet across my red carpeted floor, I knew she hadn't given up waking me just yet. While she huffed and tried to shake me awake, I simply rolled over to my original spot.

I was enjoying this entirely too much.

Eliza poked and prodded to wake me and finally delivered her last shove. With a loud huff of annoyance and the pattering sound of her petite feet stomping away towards what I guessed was my door, I quickly devised a plan.

In a flash, I rolled off my comfortable bed and snatched up the giggling four-year old. For minutes we rolled around on my floor, tickling and giggling with each other.

"Obviously," I begun but had to stop, considering my shortness of breath. I giggled a little and tried beginning again. "Obviously, I'm awake," I finally got out. "Now then, do you want to go eat some waffles before heading out?" I asked her breathlessly since I was still trying to catch my breath.

While helping her back onto her feet, Eliza nodded in response and I nodded along with her. "Well go wash up. You smell like a piglet."

"I do not!" she defended. "Maybe it's you who smells like piglet," she argued, scrunching up her nose as she did.

"Hmm maybe," I said thoughtfully while looking upwards at my ceiling tiles painted different shades of reds and greys, my favorite colors. "Maybe you should check!"

Without giving her time to comprehend what I'd said, I bent down to her eye level and blew my disgusting morning breath directly into her face. With a gasp of shock and a giggle from me, she jumped backwards and turned to run out of my bedroom door.

Slowly I followed her as she ran out of my room.

"So, I'm guessing it was me who smelled like piglet?" I yelled toward her retreating figure, heading directly for her bedroom.

"Definitely!" Eliza responded from behind the safety of her bedroom door.

"Well then," I chuckled to myself as I shook my head at the thought of what had just happened. I continued to look down then lifted my head to the door across the hall that held that empty room with faded memories.

My mother's bedroom.

After the divorce, I'd thought everything was going well. I believed she was coping well with the move into a house further away from our old one, now occupied by my father and his new fiancé, Clare. She'd always told me if something was hurting you put it out of your sight. "Out of sight, out of mind," she'd always say.

Apparently, I'd thought wrong.

When February 22nd came, three years after the divorce was finalized, I woke up to silence resonating throughout the house. It surprised me, seeing how on a normal day my mother would play music in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for the three of us. With pure silence in the house, I was extremely shocked but not shocked enough to be scared for my mom.

Around those days, Mom had constantly taken business trips to other states for researching. She traveled to places like Denver, New York City, Nashville, and her favorite, Miami. My mother took every chance she could get to take the twenty and a half hour trip there from our home in Lansing, Michigan to get there.

I remember how I crept around the silent home, an entirely new level of fear creeping into my mind. Impossible, daunting thoughts tossed and turned in my head as I hunted downstairs. After about ten minutes of searching, I finally went into the room I should've started my search at.

Her room.

Slowly and quietly, I had cracked open her plain, white bedroom door, expecting her to be fast asleep in her bed. What I found on the bed wasn't my mother, but instead it was a note. I remembered breathing a sigh of relief, thinking she'd just forgotten to tell me about an upcoming trip and left all of her information in the little folded piece of paper.

Except this time, this wasn't a trip.

I remember sitting on the bed reading the note she'd left. Reading about how she'd decided to stay in Miami, where her writing business was at its best. Over and over, I'd read the note explaining that she'd left a bank account in my name and how she'd continue to pay bills.

After reading for twenty minutes straight, I finally decided what I'd do. With tears streaming down my face, I decided to pull it together. Not for my mother or myself. I pulled it together for Elizabeth.

Now, a year and about four months later, my mother finally contacted. Phone calls are extremely rare, but when they do come, they're short and treated as if it wasn't a rarity. This phone call though, included two and a half hours worth of talking about a trip. It wasn't a trip with her coming down here, but a trip with us going there.

After the lengthy phone call, I got to work. I wasn't going to let my mother and I's history get in the way of a great vacation for Eliza. I already knew I'd need company to occupy both Eliza and I, so I called my best friend Trish. Trish was a terrific choice, seeing how her younger brother, Rior, is also Eliza's best friend.

Everything worked out for the better but the overpowering thought that I'd have to face my mother, the same one who'd left my sister and I, once again, frightened me. Questions still fill my head every time I think of the trip, but I push them all away.

But the past is the past and I'd like to keep it that way.

I step back into my room and close my door, blocking my view of the white door across the hall. This summer will definitely be a long one, but we'll make it. With my best friends and little sister with me, this trip could be fun.

Hopefully.

_**A/N- So what do you guys think!? Leave me some reviews and I'll upload the second chapter as soon as I'm done editing! Bye Guys!~Aunna**_


	3. With Family & Friends Right Beside You

_**A/N- It's me again. So I feel I didn't do that good on this chapter but it's just a chapter leading up to the BIG chapters. So I hope you guys don't hate me. :P It gets better. Pinky Promise~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally Characters nor Dodge Grand Caravan and Ferrari's Italia 458.**_

**Chapter: 2 With Family & Friends Right Beside You**

"Come on Eliza! You've had a _week_ to get ready for this," I shouted upstairs.

After eating a large breakfast of waffles and bacon, I started getting ready to travel. I had already pre-packed both mine and Eliza's clothes, along with a cooler packed with snacks and a case of movies for Rior and Eliza to watch.

The only responsibility I gave to Eliza was to choose which toys she wanted to bring. I already knew that would be a hard decision for the four year old to decide on since her room is piled with toys she enjoys, so I gave her a week to choose.

Now, a week later, I'm still waiting.

It's been an hour since I've been ready to pick Trish and Rior up to get on the road, but with Eliza's decision travel time has been cut short along with my patience.

"I'm coming!" The sound of Eliza's feet, pattering down the staircase set my mind at ease. After an hour of waiting, her decision was to bring her favorite two teddy bears. Aside from those two toys, she brought nothing along with her.

"Well then, let's go pick up Rior and Trish from their house!"

After double checking both the locks on the front and back door, it was finally time to head out. Hopping into the Dodge Grand Caravan I was feeling both relief and shock. We were getting closer and closer to ending this trip, but that also meant the moment when I reunite with my mother after four months.

Four months of her not being there.

Yet, I still see her as my mother.

But shouldn't I?

I was on an emotional roller coaster.

To get my mind off things, I focused on the car. When my mother left for Miami, she'd recently bought two vehicles; the Caravan and a beautiful, silver Ferrari Italia 458. The Ferrari was promised to be mine while the Caravan was simply our family car. When she'd left, she left behind the Caravan and brought the Ferrari with her to Florida. I understood though, seeing how I'd be driving around a four-year old for who knows how long and Ferraris aren't family safe cars.

I remember how when we first bought the two vehicles, my mother drove the Caravan with Rior and Eliza in the back seat while Trish and I drove the Ferrari. We had so much fun as we cruised through the town for hours before finally heading home for the night.

After reliving that amazing day that was just a week before the dreaded February 22nd, I finally pulled into the driveway of the De la Rosa's family home. The tall, two story building brought a smile to my face as I remembered all of the many memories we created in this house. This house was my safe haven through anything and I'll never forget it.

The sound of the back, right door sliding open and slamming closed snapped me out of my trance. Jumping, I noticed the absence of Eliza in her booster seat and noticed her retreating figure heading toward the front door. Elizabeth was obviously excited to see Rior as she repeatedly rang their doorbell.

"Hey Lizzy!"

The faint sound of Rior opening his front door and greeting Elizabeth could be heard from where I stood in the driveway, unlocking the trunk of the Caravan. As I watched the mechanical door slowly open completely, I felt the tiny, familiar arms that I already knew were Rior's, wrap around my waist.

"How come you can call her 'Lizzy' but I can't?" I asked him with playful irritation in my voice while hugging him back.

"The same way you can call her 'Eliza' and he can't," answered a separate voice. Even before turning my head to look at her, I knew that was the voice of my best friend Trish.

The second I turned my head, arms wrapped around my neck in an attempt to hug me over her little brother. I hugged Trish back but in no time I couldn't breathe.

"Can't.. Breathe.."I mutter out as best as I could, causing the hugging fest to disperse.

"Hey, Trish."

"Hey, I've got a couple more bags so I'll be right back," she called, already walking back to the front door. Looking down, I noticed there were already 5 bags near the trunk door.

I didn't even know if I had enough room for_ those bags_!

Well, that's Trish for ya'.

_**A/N- So I definitely, KNOW this chapter was wayyy too short but I hope the soon to come chapters make up for it. Review and tell me what you guys think about this so far! Love you guys~Aunna**_


	4. The Arrival

_**A/N- Humongous Writer's block. This took sooooooo long. Enjoy!~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally characters.**_

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

20 and a half hours of driving.

_20_

Half way through the drive, Trish and I switched spots, but **_still_**.

Now, as Trish pulled the van into the parking lot of a beautiful, beach front house with a forty- year old woman I called _mother_ sitting on the porch, I wanted nothing more but to back up and take the 20 hours to get back home. Of course that idea was shot down when Trish turned off the car and turned to me.

"You can do this," she whispered since both Rior and Eliza were asleep in the back seat.

"Easy for you to say."

Trish rolled her eyes and opened her door, careful not to wake up the troublemakers. I did the same and made sure not to turn to the porch. Not yet. I couldn't look into the eyes that left me just yet. Nope, not yet.

As soon as I opened her door, Eliza slowly opened her eyes and reached her hands up to lock around my neck. I picked her up and made the mental decision to take our bags out _after_ laying them down for bed.

Apparently Trish had the same thought, seeing how she was already making her way towards the porch where my mother stood.

I honestly _planned_ to never see her again. I was simply going to go to community college, regardless of the many acceptance letters from universities I received. Each letter that arrived in our mail just reminded me that I had responsibilities. Eliza needed _someone_ in her life. That just happened to be me. At times, yes it is frustrating to think about, but I remember that Elizabeth is _definitely _worth it.

_Definitely._

Trish led the way to the porch, carrying Rior in her arms like how I had Eliza. I followed blindly behind her as I stared down at the sleeping Elizabeth.

_She's worth it._

"H-hello, Penny," Trish stuttered as she greeted my mother. I didn't blame her, though. This moment must be extremely awkward for her. Even though she wasn't my sister or Penny's daughter, she sure did act as if she was and so did we. Now, she stood in front of the woman she'd known for years and yet, she had no clue what to say to her.

I understood completely.

Looking up from Eliza's sleeping form in my arms, I noticed my mom gesture for us to walk into the house. As soon as I spotted a couch, without looking up to Trish or my mother, I placed Eliza down and walked back out towards the parked van.

I don't exactly know when they started, but before I even had a chance to open the trunk door, I felt the warm, salty tears tail down my face. I don't exactly know what triggered them. Maybe it was the fact she still hadn't said anything yet, but did I really give her a chance. But still, she's had months to at least _apologise_ over _phone. Obviously,_ I wouldn't think of it as a _real_ apology, but at least it would've been _something_.

With both Eliza's and my luggage in my arms, I made my way toward the door where Trish was preparing to grab them from my arms. Smart. I didn't want to walk into that house with tears down my face.

Three more trips later, I had Rior's and Trish's bags inside, along with the cooler. Now was the moment. The moment I dreaded since I learned about the trip. I'd have to _face_ her. The woman who'd abandoned me. The woman who dropped her responsibilities on me.

Yet, I still call her mother.

I stepped completely into the living room for the second time. Trish pointed me towards a room that she said Eliza was in and then left for bed. Her leaving was understandable. She'd been driving for 10 hours and needed the sleep. I turned away from her retreating figure and made my way to the room Trish had pointed me to. The door knob was in my grasp when someone tapped my shoulder. I knew it wasn't Trish; she needed the sleep. It definitely wasn't Rior or Eliza since neither could reach my shoulders yet. There was only one other known person in the entire house.

Turning my head instead of my entire body, I said, "Mother, its too late for an argument. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry."

Two words I've been wanting to hear in forever, but at the moment, they meant nothing to me. She's had so long to say those two words, yet she chose now, while I'm restless. I wanted to turn to her and scream in her face until she felt my pain. I was _16_ for goodness sake. I took on an adult's responsibility without a choice. I wanted nothing more than to let every ounce of pent up anger go.

But I remained calm.

"Not tonight," I simply said as I opened the door and closed it without looking into her face. It was too late for an argument. It was months too late for this conversation in general.

Way too late.

Locking the door, I laid down in the bed next to a sleeping Elizabeth.

_She's worth it._

**_A/N- Sorry I haven't updated but I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had writer's block, but I think this wasn't as bad as it could've been._**

**_So..._**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_Tell me your favorite part so far._**

**_Or maybe what you think should happen._**

**_Maybe what Austin and Ally characters I should bring in beside Austin and Dez._**

**_Dallas or Elliot..._**

**_or both..._**

**_Love you guys!~Aunna_**


	5. Waitin' For The Waves On My Shore

_**A/N- Hey... So, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and the drama within it. Now, read about the next morning. I took my time on this one and tried to include more drama than the last**_**chapter.**_** My friend read it and thought Ally acted bold and found it extremely awesome. Her words- not mine, but I think her boldness did make her character even more amazing than before.**_

_**I made sure to add extra thought into what would actually happen during breakfast for the four characters so far and how Ally and Austin will meet. The title of this chapter is dedicated to Bridgit M.'s "5:15"**_

_**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally characters, but the plot, along with the characters Rior and Elizabeth, are completely mine. I do not own "Elmo" "City Lights" or the "Divergent Trilogy" but it would be so awesome if I did...**_

**Chapter 4: Waitin' For The Waves On My Shore**

_Oh I'm blending in and I'm sticking out_

_Like a sore thumb that they don't know about_

My eyes shot open at the sound of music playing in another room. I looked over to the right side of the bed to see if

Elizabeth was awake, just to find her spot empty. I rolled from my spot till the edge of the bed and stood up. I hadn't had a comfortable night of sleep since I'd slept in my clothes, but another side of me told me a different story; I was afraid to face my mother again.

_Wanna make peace, wanna just breathe_

_Wanna be the light that makes them all belive_

I gripped the door handle of mine and Eliza's room and slowly slid the door open. Music played throughout the halls leading me to one room. I closed the door behind me and followed the soothing sound of Bridget Mendler's voice.

_I'm the racecar not the spectator_

_I'm the hero not the narrator_

I passed an empty room littered with Trish's and Rior's luggage. For the first time in forever, I'm the last person to wake up. Woah.

_Hercules, battling_

_conquering everything_

_Yeah_

Walking further down the empty corridor, I finally came to an opening for the kitchen; the source of the music. My mother flipped pancakes as Trish helped Rior and Eliza set plates on the table quietly.

What?

"Heeeeyy guuuyys," Trish dragged out awkwardly when she spotted me standing in the doorway. Everyone stopped in place but the music continued to play.

_Oh, tell me where to go_

_Tell me that you know_

_Just how bright I glow_

_Every time that you think you've lost your shine_

_Just remember nothings brighter_

_You're the city lights_

_Every time that you fade into the night_

_Just remember you're the fire_

_You're the city lights_

_That shine into the night night ni-_

My mother clicked the speakers off and silence lingered in it's absence. Basically, it was really freaking awkward.

Overbearingly awkward.

"What's going on?" I asked innocently as everyone continued to stay silent. Trish noticed the awkwardness in the room and ushered the little one's out to wash their hands in the bathroom down the hall.

Now it was just my mother and I.

Alone.

"Good morning," I spoke politely. As much as I still wanted to scream and cry in her face, I still planned on being the sweet, behaved daughter I was raised to be.

"G-good morning, dear," she stuttered back in response. "We all decided to make breakfast while you slept."

Politeness.

She was being extremely polite.

As if nothing ever happened between us.

I nodded my head in response and left to go get washed up.

"So, today I've made some plans for us and the kids,"Trish told me after the complete, awkward breakfast just minutes before.

It'd been as awkward as I thought it would be. The only sound heard for twenty minutes in the entire house was the clanking of forks against the plates and the annoyingly loud sound of chewing. When both Trish and I finished our plates, we quickly excused ourselves and left to my bedroom. That's how we ended up laying on my bed and waiting for the little ones to finish their meal.

"What plans?"

"The beach! Duh!"

The beach.

The _beach._

I _hated_ the beach!

"Trish! You kn-"

"Don't even finish!" She yelled at me, successfully interrupting my whining. I turned my head to face her and she sent me one of her famous, extremely frightening glares. "This is a_ vacation_ also and if you want to relax, then you've got to get out of the house."

"Then let's do something else." Alternatives. We _needed_ alternatives. There's no way and if she does happen to drag me down to that-that _sandy hell whole_ then this "vacation" just got a whole lot harder to deal with.

"No! You can pick what we do tomorrow, but today, we're going to the beach." I groaned in response as she continued. "I've already spoken to Penny and Rior _and Eliza!_ It's. _HAPPENING!_"

A second groan escaped my mouth, I sat upwards as Eliza and Rior opened the door and walked into the room.

"So, the beach?" I finally comprimised.

"Yes, the beach," Trish said in a deadly tone as Eliza and Rior nodded there heads excitedly. Who could _possibly _say no to those adorable faces.

I fell backwards once more with another groan, except this one was of defeat.

Ugh.

Defeat.

"Fine. Go get ready."

Kill.

Me.

This is literally the worst idea ever. Who even _originally_ came up with this idea.

On our way out the door, I had this _extremely_ awkward goodbye with my mother before heading out completely to the van. When we finally _arrived_ at the treacherous place, I noticed that Trish and I forgot to put sunscreen on the kids. Sadly, by the time I'd noticed, they'd already hopped out of their seats to find a good spot. I had to chase after the two younger ones and put sunscreen on them, successfully taking 20 minutes. Those 20 minutes also consisted of countless people yelling that I was "_blocking their sun_."

_Who_ chose to go to the freaking beach, again?!

It's funny if you say it like that, though. "...find a good spot." Seeing how everyone in the city of Miami decided going to the beach would be a _swell_ idea, everyone was jammed extremely close together. Of course people left every now and then and a new, _better_ spot would open up, but you had to make sure it was literally the _best_ spot.

You've got to make sure the spot isn't too close to the water so your items wont get completely soaked, but you also don't want to be to far from the sparkling blue waters. Checking who is near your stuff is an important thing to do, also. If it's some creepy, old guy all alone then you probably don't want to sit too close to him. Anything could happen. If it's a group of mischievous teens that also might be a bad idea with the possibility of stolen or ruined items. Teens these days typically aren't the best, but you can't judge everyone.

The spot you want to aim for is one with some distance for the crowds. Somewhere slightly peaceful.

And after _30 MINUTES OF WALKING AROUND IN THE SCORCHING MIAMI HEAT_, Trish finally found the spot that she was searching for.

"Come in the water, Ally!"

Stubbornly, I'd stayed on my chair in the same spot under my sun umbrella. Just because I was stuck coming here doesn't mean that I have to join. Instead, I stuck to rereading the _Divergent Trilogy_. I was enjoying where I was and what I was doing. Nothing more, nothing less.

Until I felt hands grab me and tickle me mercilessly.

_TICKLE ME!_

_I AM NOT ELMO!_

"St-st-sto-STOP!" I squealed as I tried to catch my breath between giggles. My air supply was running thin, but honestly, this was slightly enjoyable. I had my family and best friends that are like family around me and that's all I'll ever need. Even if I couldn't breathe and they're the cause.

The tickling continued until I noticed a tall shadow block the sun that was shining down on our spot. All three hands stopped as I took this moment to try to regain my breathing with my eyes closed shut then re-opened them. Looking down at our small group was a tanned, tall, blonde guy wear red and white shorts labeled "LIFE GUARD".

Oh crap.

"Is everything alright over here?"

_**A/N- So you guys probably hate me for making you wait about a week for the update but school has been a hassle. Plus I've got to go buy a jar of peanut butter for my friend Lexi's late birthday. She likes her Peanut butter... Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Loved you guys~Aunna**_


End file.
